pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Czikitka/Moje opowiadanie
Oto moje opowiadanie: Gold - Czikitka Red - Buizelek Yellow - PokeGirl Gold 10-letnia trenerka. Pochodzi z Alabastii. Jest miła i przyjacielska. Jest nieco roztrzepana. Ma dobry kontakt ze swoimi Pokemonami. Pokemony Red Ma 10 lat. Pochodzi z Kanto. Chce zostać mistrzem Pokemon. Jest dośc porywczy, jednak dobry z niego kumpel. Pokemony Yellow Ma 10 lat. Pragnie wygrać ligę i pokonać Elitarną Czwórkę. Jest bardzo pomocna i przyjacielska, bywa trochę nerwowa. Pokemony Rozdziały Rozdział 1: Zaczyna się przygoda Gold obudziła się i zbiegła do kuchni, gdzie mama szykowała śniadanie. M: Już wstałaś? Zwykle budzisz się 2 godziny później. Stało się coś? G: Rety, mamo, zapomniałaś? Przecież dzisiaj idę po startera i wyruszam w podróż. M: To już dziś? Jak te dzieci szybko rosną... Spakowałaś się? G: Tak, wczoraj wiecorem. M: Masz koc i zapasy jedzenia? G: Tak. M: A czapkę, szalik i kurtkę? G: Mamo! Przecież jest środek lata! M: No tak, zapomniałam. G: Muszę już iść. Pa, mamo! M: Pa, pa córeczko! I pilnuj, żebyś się nie przeziębiła! Gold udała, że tego nie usłyszała. Wybiegła na podwórko, wsiadła na rower i ruszyła. Nagle potknęła się o coś i upadła. G: Au! Głupi kamień! "Kamień" zaczął się ruszać. Okazało się, że był to Geodude. najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony. G: O wybacz, Geodude. Nie chciał... Au! Za co?! Geodude zaatakował Gold Akcją i uciekł gdzieś w las. Gold miała już wsiąść na rower, gdy nagle zobaczyła biegnącego w jej stronę chłopaka. Najwyraźniej się spieszył. Bez pytania wsiadł na rower Gold i odjechał. G: Hej!! To mój rower! Ale chłopak już był daleko. Nagle Gold usłyszała za sobą nieprzyjazne "Wrrr" i w mig zrozumiała gdzie chłopak się spieszył. W jej stronę pędził wściekły Tyranitar! Gold uciekła ile sił w nogach. G: O! Jakiś dom. Lepiej zrobię, jeśli się tam schowam. Gold zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Nagle usłyszała za sobą jakiś głos... Gł (głos): Ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież! Czy wy nie macie pojęcia, że jak się chce wejść, to trzeba najpierw zapukać?! G: O, przepraszam! Uciekałam przed ... Profesor Oak!? Pr.O: A kogo się spodziewałaś zastać w moim laboratorium? A ty pewnie przyszłaś po startera? G: Tak. Pr.O: Masz do wyboru Bulbasaura i Charmandera. Squirtla wziął trener, który przyszedł tu przed tobą. Kogo wybierasz? G: Poproszę... Eee... Charmandera! Profesor wręczył Gold PokeBall ze starterem i pięć pustych Balli. Dał jej też Pokedex. G: Dziękuję! Do widzenia! Pr.O: Do widzenia! I nie trzaskaj... Gold, wybiegła, trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Pr.O (z rozpaczą): ...drzwiami! Tymczasem Gold biegła już przed siebie w poszukiwaniu przygód. Koniec rozdziału 1 Rozdział 2: Między ogniem a wodą Gold chciała obejrzeć swojego startera, więc wypuściła go z PokeBalla. G: Witaj, Charmander! Charmander spojrzał na trenerkę uważnie, niezbyt przyjaznym wzrokiem. G: O co ci chodzi? Ch: Char! Poke-jaszczurka odwróciła się do gold plecami. G: No, chodź Charmander. Zostańmy przyjaciółmi. Zgoda? Ch: Mander! Charmander pokręcił głową na znak niezgody. Gold była zdziwiona - dlaczego Pokemon nie chce jej słuchać? Dziewczyna spróbowała jeszcze raz. G: Charmander, proszę nie bocz się na mnie. Powiedz o co chodzi? Ja chcę się tylko z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Ch: Chaaar! G: Auu! Czemu mi to zrobiłeś? Charmander podrapał dziewczynę. Nagle Gold zobaczyła jakiegoś chłopaka przechądzącego obok. Od razu go rozpoznała... G: Hej! Stój, ty kradzieju!! ;) Chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. C: O co ci chodzi? Nie nazywam się "Kradziej" tylko Red. A ty kto jesteś? G: Jestem Gold i nie obchodzi mnie jak się nazywasz! W tej chwili oddawaj! R: Co?! G: Jeszcze się pyta! Wczoraj zabrałeś mi rower. R: To byłaś ty? Wybacz, ale uciekałem przed Tyranitarem. G: No, ale teraz chyba możesz mi oddać rower, co? R: No, jest taki kłopot, boo... no.. znaczy... Tyranitar zaatakował Hiper Promieniem, no i trafił w twój rower, więc... G: Zepsułeś mój rower?! R: Nie ja, tylko ten Pokemon! Przepraszam. G: No dobra i tak był już dość stary. Red dostrzegł Charmandera stojącego przy Gold. R: To twój starter? G: Tak. R: Źle wybrałaś. Ja mam Squirtla, prawdziwego wojownika! Charmandery to słabeusze. Ch: Chaarrrr! Charmander bardzo się zdenerwował. G: A właśnie, że mój Charmander jest najsilniejszym Pokemonem! Przekonasz się o tym! R: Więc będzie walka? G: Tak! I nagle Gold przypomniała sobie, że Charmander nie chce jej słuchać. Ale o dziwo stworek stanął do walki. Widać chciał pokazać na co go stać. Red wysłał wodnego żółwika i zaczęła się walka. Charmander użył Żaru. Squirtle schował się w skorupę i zaatakował Armatką Wodną. Charmander zrobił unik i użył Ogników. Squirtle nie pozostał mu dłużny i zaatakował Poke-jaszczórkę Bąbelkowym Promieniem. Potem oba Pokemony użyły Łomotu Czaszką. Oba padły równocześnie. G: Remis? Ale i tak uznajemy, że ja wygrałam. R: A niby dlaczego?! G: Bo typ wodny ma przewagę nad ognistym. R: No i co? Zremisowałaś, bo dałem ci fory! G: Akurat! Dobra, wracaj, Charmander! Ale o dziwo Pokemon nie chciał wejść do kuli. Wszedł tam dopiero za piątym razem. G: O co chodzi? R: Ha, ha! Widzę, że Pok nie chce cię słuchać. Dobra na mnie już czas. G: A gdzie idziesz? R: Do Pewter City walczyć o odznakę. G: Ja też! Może pójdziemy razem? R: Dobra. I bohaterowie ruszyli w drogę. Koniec rozdziału 2 Rozdział 3: Charmander, bądźmy przyjaciółmi! Bohaterowie kontynuują swoją podróż po Kanto. Nagle na ich drodze staje jakiś Pokemon. R: O, patrz, Bulbasaur! Gold wyjęła Pokedex. P (Pokedex): Bulbasaur. Trawiasty Pokemon. Rzadko można spotkać dziko występującego Bulbasaura. R: Ale mam szczęście. Złapię go! Ruszaj, Squirtle! S: Squi, Squi! B: Saur, Bulba! Bulbasaur się przestraszył i zaczął uciekać. Red popędził za nim. G: Red, czekaj! Och, już go nie widać. Trudno. ja też rozejrzę się za jakimś Pokemonem. Wtej chwili na drzewie usiadł Pidgey. G: Ale mam szczęście! Wybieram cię, Charmander! Charmander wyskoczył z PokeBalla. G: Atakuj Miotaczem Płomieni! Ch: Chaaaar! G: Aa! Nie mnie masz atakować tylko Pidgeya! Ale ognisty starter nie słuchał. Usiadł na trawie na znak, że nie chce współpracować. G: Rety, Charmander! Dlaczego mnie nie lubisz? Brak odpowiedzi. Gold westchnęła głośno. Wyjęła PokeBall. G: Trudno. Charmander wracaj! Na widok PokeBalla stworek skoczył na nogi i zaatakował trenerkę Żarem. Gold próbowała go nakłonić do powrotu, ale ognisty Pokemon nie słuchał. nagle dziewczyna dostała olśnienia. G: Już wiem! Charmander, czy dlatego mnie nie lubisz, bo każę ci siedzieć w Pokeballu? Ch: Char, char! Charmander skinął głową. G: Trzeba było tak od razu mówić! Co powiesz na taki układ: nie będziesz siedzieć w PokeBallu, tylko na moim ramieniu? Ch: Mander! Pok wskoczył na ramię Gold i przytulił się do niej. G: To jak, Charmander: będziemy przyjaciółmi? Ch: Mander, Charmander! G: Świetnie! Teraz poszukajmy Reda. Może wpakował się w tarapaty. Ruszamy, Charmander! Ch: Char! Koniec rozdziału 3 Rozdział 4: Troje to już tłum! Gold szukała Reda, gdy nagle zobaczyła błysk między drzewami. Dziewczyna pobiegła w tamtą stronę. Gdy znalazła się na miejscu zobaczyła: Reda, znokautowanego Squirtla i Reda pochylającego się nad swoim Pokemonem. G: Co się stało? R: Chciałem złapać tego Bulbasaura, ale on zaatakował Squirtla Słonecznym Promieniem. Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! I wygroził Bulbasaurowi pięścią. G: Uspokuj się. Przecież nic takiego się nie stało. R: Jak to nic! On pokonał mojego Squirtla! W tym czasie Charmander zeskoczył na ziemię. Chciał się z Bulbasaurem zapoznać, ale ten widać nie miał zaufania i zaatakował Ostrym Liściem. Charamnder się zdenerwował i oddał Żarem. Gold zobaczyła, że Pokemony zaczęły walczyć. G: Uspokujcie się! Spróbujmy dojść do porozumienia... OK? Błagam, przestańcie! Ale równie dobrze mogłaby mówić do ciany. Poki nie słuchały. Nagle bohaterowie usłyszeli głos. Gł (głos): Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur! Gdzie jesteś? Trawiasty Pokemon skoczył w stronę, skąd dobiegał głos. Red i Gold pobiegli za nim. Bulbasaur wskoczył w obięcia jakiejś dziewczyny. D: Tutaj jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałam. Ale co ci się stało? B: Saur, Bulba! Dziewczyna zobaczyła Reda i Gold. D: To wyście go zaatakowali?! R: Tak, przepraszamy. G: Myśleliśmy, że to dziki Bulbasaur. D: Nic nie szkodzi. A tak poza tym jestem Yellow. G: A ja Gold. R: Ja jestem Red. Y: A dokąd idziecie? G: Do Pewter City. Ty pewnie też? Y: Tak. Mogę iść z wami? R: Pewnie. G: Ok. Koniec rozdziału 4 Rozdział 5: Na pomoc Eevee! Gold, Red i Yellow znajdują się obecnie w okolicy Pewter City, a właściwie powinni się tam znajdować, ale... R: Taa... Czy my na pewno idziemy w dobrym kierunku? G: Oczywiście. Powinniśmy za niecałe pięć minut dotrzeć do celu. Uszli więc kawałek. Dziesięć minut później... Y: Gold, jesteś pewna, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku? G: Tak mi się wydaje... Zresztą sami popatrzcie... I Gold podała przyjaciołom mapę. R: Przecież to mapa Jotho! ;) G: Ojej! Żeczywiście... Y: No pięknie! I co teraz zrobimy? G: A bo ja wiem. Może... Hej! Słyszycie? R: Niby co mamy usłyszeć? G: Coś jakby płacz... Y: To jakiś Pokemon. Chodźmy, poszukajmy go i zobaczmy, co się stało. Po chwili zobaczyli dwa malutkie Eevee. Jeden leżał bezwładnie, najwyraźniej chory lub ranny, a drugi stał nad nim i pochlipywał. Y: Ooo... Biedactwa! G: Pomóżmy im! R: Czekajcie! mam złe przeczu... Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo w tym momencie wyskoczył z krzaków i zaatakował ich trzeci Eevee. R: Co jest grane?! Y: Pewnie boi się, że skrzywdzimy tamte Pokemony. G: Uwaga! Eevee zaatakował Kulą Cienia. Przyjaciele w porę się schylili i pocisk wleciał w drzewo. Rozległ się wściekły bzyk, i wyleciało z tamtąd... Całe stado Beedrillów! G, R, Y: Aaaaa! Pokemony zmierzały prosto na biednego Eevee. Bohaterowie bez zastanowienia wystawili do walki swoje Pokemony. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce napastnicy odlecieli. G: Wszyscy cali? Y: Ych... Chyba tak. Red podbiegł do Eevee. R: W porządku, mały? E: Vee! G: Teraz pomóżmy temu rannemu. I dziewczynka uniosła małego Pokemona. Yellow podniosła płaczącego, a Red wziął na ręce trzeciego. Zaczął padać deszcz, więc weszli do jaskini, gdzie zaczęli leczyć Eevee. Okazało się, że wszystkie trzy były trochę osłabione, ale jeden zatruł się jagodami. W końcu przyjaciele wyleczyli Eevee i ruszyli w drogę. Nie uszli kawałka, gdy usłyszeli... E: Eevvee, Vee! G: Patrzcie, biegną za nami! Y: Może chcą iść z nami? R: Chyba tak. Każdy z Pokemonów skoczył na ręce jednego z pzyjaciół. I tak nasi bochaterowie ruszyli w dalszą drgę z nowymi Pokemonami. Koniec rozdziału 5 Rozdział 6. Yellow kontra Brock Następnego dnia nasi bohaterowie dotarli do Sali w Pewter City. Na drzwiach była jakiś kartka… G (czyta): Trenerów chętnych do walki z liderem sali przyjmujemy w każdy dzień tygodnia z wyjątkiem środy. G: A dzisiaj jest…? Y: Środa. R: No to ładnie! To wszystko przez ciebie! G: Jak to: przeze mnie?! R: Gdyby nie ta twoja mapa, już dawno zdobyłbym odznakę głazu! A teraz muszę czekać do jutra! G: Uspokój się, bo mogę sobie w każdej chwili przypomnieć o moim rowerze… R: A ta znowu swoje! Przestaniesz mi w końcu wypominać tego starego gruchota?! G: Wrrrrr! R: Wrrrrrr! G: Wrrrrrrrrr! Przez jakiś czas tak na siebie warczeli. W końcu Yellow straciła cierpliwość. Y: Bardzo interesująca wymiana zdań, ale może by tak już skończyć?! G: No, masz rację. Przyjdziemy tu jutro. A tymczasem, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja pójdę potrenować. Idziemy, Charmander! Nazajutrz rano bohaterowie znowu stanęli przed salą. Zapukali, nie było odpowiedzi. Weszli do środka. Y: Hallooo…? R: Jest tu kto? Chcę stoczyć walkę o odznakę. Jestem Red, najwspanialszy trener Pokemon na świecie! G: …. Nagle usłyszeli za sobą głos… Gł: Witajcie! Jestem Brock, lider sali. Proszę iść za mną. Wkrótce stanęli przed ogromną salą. B: Kto pierwszy chce walczyć? G, Y, R: Ja!!! Brock zarządził wobec tego losowanie. Wyszła taka kolejność: Yellow, Red, Gold. Zaczęła się walka. Brock wybrał Arona, a Yellow Bulbasaura. Bulbasaur zaatakował Ostrym Liściem, ale Aron zrobił unik i zakopał się w ziemię. Po chwili wyskoczył, wyrzucając przeciwnika w powietrze. Trawiasty stworek nie poddał się i użył Nasionka Mocy, po czym zaatakował Akcją, nokautując Pokemona Brocka. R: Szybko jej poszło, ale ja bym to zrobił jeszcze szybciej. G (z kpiną): Taaa, jasne! Tymczasem Brock wybrał Sudowudo. Z łatwością pokonał Bulbasaura, powtarzając za nim ataki, a potem używając Podwójnego Uderzenia Kantem. Y: Nie, Bulbasaur! B: Bulba… Wtedy Yellow posłała do walki Eevee i poleciła jej wciąż używać Kopania. Po kilku takich atakach zdezorientowany Sudowudo padł. B: Gratuluję Yellow. Zasłużyłaś na nią. I podał jej odznakę Głazu. Y: Dziękuję bardzo. G: Jej! Byłaś niesamowita. R: A teraz zobaczycie walkę prawdziwego mistrza! G i Y: ... Koniec rozdziału